How it All Started
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT – As the red king said to the white rabbit; ‘my advice to you would be to start at the beginning, go on to until the end and then stop’. Genma/TenTen - Xmas AnimeQueen48


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

Summery 

ONE SHOT – As the red king said to the white rabbit; 'my advice to you would be to start at the beginning, go on to until the end and then stop'. (Genma/TenTen)

Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed, as are random acts of worship.

* * *

Lamb: I had a bit of trouble with this Lili, but I don't think it turned out too bad even if it isn't as long as I would have liked. (hugs) Though once I got into it, I really liked the two of them together.

**Muse:** Oh please don't tell me this means she'll be writing more fics.

_Dedi:_ As if you could stop her from writing anyway. This fic is dedicated to **AnimeQueen48,** as it is her Christmas present. So **AnimeQueen48** this is for you.

Lamb: As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to throw things at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay!?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

_Won't you be my bad boy, be my man,  
Be my week-end lover,  
But don't be my friend,  
You can be my bad boy,_

* * *

**How it All Started**

When they looked back on it people would say that you could pinpoint the moment when the slender brunette kunoichi snapped. It wasn't just the way that her dark hazel eyes seemed to suddenly start to burn nor was it the way that her mouth twisted into a snarl of rage. Perhaps it was the way that her body went taut as if she had suddenly received an electric shock. The way that the three other kunoichi seated with her, two blondes and one bluenette, hastily drew away from her was also a very good indication.

But what really gave it away was the way that TenTen, weapons mistress of Konoha, turned in her seat and with one swift move removed the senbon needle from the mouth of a startled Shiranui Genma, who had been seated at the next table. And then without pausing to even draw breath threw it with breathtaking accuracy at the person who had finally succeeded in pushing her too far.

Everyone agreed that the Hyuuga branch family member would not been able to sit down for at least the next week without being painfully reminded that pissing off his normally calm and composed team-mate was a stupid thing to do. It was also agreed that Genma had been risking suicide when he rounded on the aggrieved female about the loss of his senbon needle and it had only been the swift intervention of her three friends that had saved him from ending up slashed to ribbons.

Also it was agreed by everyone in the vicinity that when a tearfully beaming Mighty Guy arrived on the scene, accompanied by an equally tearfully and beaming Rock Lee, and began a heartfelt discourse about the power and beauty of TenTen's explosion of youth that it was time to leave.

That was how the whole thing started.

-------

But this was how it continued.

"You kissed me!" The male yelped, so startled by the turn of events that the senbon needle had fallen from his mouth and landed with hardly a sound on the floor.

"I did not!" TenTen yelled back, just as shocked by what had happened as the Tokubetsu Jonin who was standing over her.

Onlookers were hard pressed to describe what exactly had happened. One moment the crowded little restaurant had been filled with the happy buzz and chatter of conversation, and people moving back and forth between the tables. Then the next moment there had been a collision, a slight stumble, a string of curses and then a blushing TenTen was vehemently stating that she had not kissed one Shiranui Genma while he was insisting just as forcefully that she had.

"Yes you did!" Genma snapped, stepping towards the brunette so that he was clearly invading her personal space as he tried to use his height to intimidate her. Tried and failed.

"I most certainly did not!" the kunoichi from Might Guy's team hollered in denial before going on the offensive. "If anything, you kissed me!"

"No I didn't!" Shocked incredulity coloured his voice as he passionately denied what the slender female was saying. How dare she try and pin the blame for this on him - if he'd kissed her then she would know that he had done so!

"Did so!" she howled, jabbing her right index finger into his rock hard chest to emphasise her point, ignoring the twinge of pain that shot through the digit as the first joint was bent back the wrong way.

"I did not kiss you!" Genma yelled, before roughly grabbing the kunoichi by her shoulder and pulling her close enough so he could fuse his mouth to hers.

Time seemed to freeze for one long moment and every single eye in the restaurant was fixed on the pair taking centre stage. It was only seconds later when Genma pulled away from her, but it seemed like it had lasted a lot longer. Longer to him, longer to TenTen and longer to everyone who had been watching the whole scene unfold before them.

"Now, I've kissed you," he said, releasing his hold and marching to the door, leaving a slightly dazed TenTen standing alone in the midst of a sea of staring faces.

That was how it was continued.

-------

But how did it all end?

With soppy declarations of love and promises of eternal devotion? Hardly, they were shinobi after all. For people who lived lives as hard and focused as theirs, romance was a luxury that could rarely be afforded. But it was an unspoken consensus for ninja that they needed to grab hold of the chance of happiness whenever it presented itself, life was too brief to be wasted thinking 'what if?' all the time.

It was three days later when a disturbance was reported at the apartment of one Shiranui Genma. Neighbours had reported the sounds of furniture banging against walls and being knocked over, along with cries and whimpers. The next day onlookers spotted a rather 'well used' looking TenTen exiting the apartment building in which the senbon needle sucking shinobi lived. It was reported that she was halfway down the steps before Genma, covered only in a bed sheet, grabbed the kunoichi and dragged her back inside.

Was that how it had all ended?

But then again who was to say that it had to end at all?

* * *

Lamb: I'm still not sure I like the ending, I fact I know don't really like the ending. But after rewriting about three times I kinda just had to leave it how it was.

**Muse:** You could have just not written it at all. That would've made me happy.

_Dedi:_ Cus your happiness is so important. Well **AnimeQueen48**, we hoped that you liked it.

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big love and happy Christmas

Lamanth


End file.
